


《暴雨》诺曼杰登乙女向同人什么鬼AU文[GB·BG向]

by tiliya



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 末世设定，男主是暴雨里的诺曼·杰登，身为fbi探员，跑又跑不动,打又打不过………只能被上了，年龄设定也减掉了十岁左右。预感到被亲妈粉们殴打。不敢写原著背景，只敢写AU。OOC归我，锅归菇菇和迷走，都是她们逼我的！哇的哭了！
Relationships: Norman Jayden/OCfemale, 诺曼·杰登/原创女主角
Kudos: 5





	《暴雨》诺曼杰登乙女向同人什么鬼AU文[GB·BG向]

荒原妖异横行，幸存的人类退缩于城市中以求自保的时代。  
护卫兵紧急全员出动，全城搜捕破坏中枢AI系统的反抗者。  
本来是三人一组行动的搜查小队，他却落在了后面，鬼使神差地望向坐在路边茶点摊长椅上的女性。  
她穿着不太入时的斗篷，打扮得像荒原来的商旅。  
仿佛磁石的正负极互相吸引，他径直走向可疑者。  
“你手里拿的什么？”他上前逼问她，见她的手要动，立刻握住她手腕。  
刹那间仿佛有电流刺进皮肤，他没搭理，拉起她的手。  
她握着一沓明显曾经有过魔力存在的卡片，媒介物也完好地存在于卡片的收纳区域中，但仿佛被吸干了一般，只是空壳。  
眼前的女性有些紧张，表情强作镇定。  
“看完了吗？”  
“把斗篷打开，搜身。”  
“别在这里，我里面只穿了内衣……”女性有些畏缩，恳求他。  
“去旁边的巷子里。”他心软了，但马上就为这个决定懊悔。  
走到别人看不到的位置，女性突然反手握住他的手腕，念出轻却坚定的字节。  
［沉默］  
喉部仿佛被扼紧，他试图发出声音呼叫队友，但一个音节都无法吐出。  
“你为什么在载体上探测不到魔力的存在，因为那些魔力，已经转移并烙印在我身上了。”  
［禁锢］  
［服从］  
一连串的魔法被使用在自己身上，他无法反抗，连通讯器都不能按下，只能任由眼前的陌生人宰割。  
下一刻他被摁在地上，从头到脚被她细细摸了个遍。  
“啊，果然有定位器。”  
［湮灭］  
颈间一丝刺痛，却没有流血的感觉，他被她拉起来，接着又被施加了另一个魔法。  
［跟随］  
像提线木偶一样尾随她穿过暗巷，那里已经有和她相仿打扮的人们在等她。  
“好慢。带他来做什么？！”  
“把他的制服处理掉，借我一件斗篷。”  
木然地任她为自己更换服装，他觉得自己已经失去了所有的自由。  
但这只是苦难的开始。  
［视力剥夺］  
被塞进货车车厢里，最后一个魔法和黑暗同时降临。  
曾经的护卫兵，只剩下自由的思维，在无垠的黑暗中漂浮，听着他们的对话。  
“早跟你说不要再带媒介卡出来，这下麻烦了吧，还要处理掉他。”同伴抱怨她。  
“没有媒介卡我觉得不踏实嘛。”  
“走远点，离开城市监察范围再杀了他抛尸，让妖异吃掉他。”男人凶狠的提出建议。  
“不，我正好缺一个实验对象，让他活着吧。”  
“行行，谁让你是我们里面唯一能从魔力源获得魔力的人。魔法师大人。”  
仿佛失去了时间感，他在黑暗的恐惧中，颠簸着到达了目的地。路途中虽然遭遇到食人的妖异，却被那位魔法师轻松解决掉。是遇上可怕的人了，自己会被怎样处置——他虽然感到惊恐，却又松了一口气，这样可以摆脱掉注定的命运，也不错。  
被她拎着衣领拽下车，他跌跌撞撞的跟着她走，直到她停下脚步。  
“这脸够漂亮！水汪汪的眼睛！你把他弄回来，是想让大家享用的吗？”  
[视觉返还]  
她低声施法，突然出现的光芒几乎刺伤他双眼。  
她的声音严厉，在宣告她对他的占有。  
“我先警告你们，别动他，别对他打歪主意。我绑他回来要用他做实验。”  
“你是故意去招惹他的吧？”  
“才没有，我躲他都来不及。他自己送上门来……他握住我手腕的时候我才发现，从他手上流过来的魔力太美妙，媒介卡瞬间就被吸空了！我一下就被他迷住了……无论任何代价都要得到他！”  
“你这行动也太无谋，万一他比你强大……”  
“不会的，他的魔力流弱的很。再说那么强力的魔法师怎么可能做护卫兵。这次不下手，我肯定会永远错过他。”  
“那倒是，要从十几万穿得一模一样的护卫兵里找到他，想想就不可能。”  
“所以你们别对他有歪念头，他是我的东西。”  
看热闹的人群见她彻底的拒绝态度，逐渐散了。  
他也不敢反抗她，被她拉到一间独立的居室里。  
关上门，她扯开他的衣襟，差点被白到透明的肌肤晃了眼睛，他的身躯瘦弱又平坦。  
这么一看，他的身体还是未成年模样。完了，是不是绑架了小孩子？养大他再用？她立刻开始谋划。  
“哇，你还是个孩子。长这么高，我以为你成年了呢。”  
“我成年了！早就成年了！”被她当成小孩，让他有点不忿。  
“真的吗？那你可要有很多苦头吃了。”  
“你想要对我做什么……”  
“回来的路上你都听到了吧？居然还有人能进行魔力探查，你这种体质太稀有了，我会把你培育成为我的魔力提纯器。”  
“我没有探查……你到底要把我怎样……”  
“我还有个问题。你喜欢男人还是女人。”  
“我为什么要告诉你这些！”  
“我怕你跟我做的时候你硬不起来。”  
“做，做什么？放开我！”  
遮住羞处的最后衣物被她解开，她发出了惊叹。  
“你这里是什么——”  
男性粉软的肉茎根部被金属圈束缚，让他无法勃起，更别提还有细细的金属链捆绑住整根肉茎，延伸进顶部的细孔里。  
她试着扯动链条，牵得他身体抽动了一下。  
“插得好深，不疼么？”  
他倔强地忍着痛楚不回答。  
“专用的男性禁锢器，还有魔力封印，防止你射精……但是上厕所怎么办？”  
“每天晚上导师会为我打开一次。”  
“一天才尿一次？你很能忍嘛。”  
想到自己会被尿憋死，他几乎自暴自弃，发狠地说：“反正也没人能打开这个东西了，在我憋死之前尽快弄死我吧，死相还好看点。”  
“就这点魔力束缚？”她嗤之以鼻，手指按住他根茎上的金属圈。  
［湮灭］  
金属圈瞬时化为乌有，只剩下失去连接点的细链。  
“你……”  
“老实一点，否则会非常痛的。”扶着他软物，她轻轻地拉出堵塞住他发泄口的细链。  
“哈啊……”  
眼看着禁锢物从自己的弱点中被取出，还带了不明粘液，他羞耻到只能发出难耐的喘息。  
“可以了，你要小便吗？”  
他耻辱地点头，随即被她抱起来，进了洗手间。  
被她分开腿，像婴儿般把尿，男性的自尊又受到了打击。但膀胱已经不堪重负，被她拨弄了一下，他立刻就尿了出来。  
长年被禁锢的性器和排泄器官终于获得了彻底的自由，男性几乎边排泄边呻吟不停。  
“你真是憋了好久啊。铃口都磨破了，一会做起来会疼，但也没办法了。”  
帮他擦净勒到泛红的肉柱和小可怜的球囊，她把受害者抱回床上。  
“你准备好了吗？我要和你做一次试试。”  
“你休想……”  
女性脱掉自己的衣物，常年锻炼的结实身体展露于男性眼前，蜜色的肌肤，紧致的胸部，还有腿间的秘密地带。即使心理上反抗，但他依旧禁不住咽了一下口水，有挡不住的热流涌向下体。  
“还是有点反应的。”  
轻撸捏他微微抬头的粉色肉棒，她试图从这东西里挤出些体液润滑。  
“才不会对你……啊……”  
“那可抱歉了。”  
［解除］  
身体突然恢复了自由，他试着动了动，立刻握拳攻击她，但轻松地被她挡下，随即被她单手按在床上。  
“别试图挣扎了，你逃不掉。”  
［欲望］  
体内仿佛突然燃起烈焰，男性下体的半软肉物立刻挺立，期待着被某个柔软的所在包容。  
“啊……这是，什么感觉？”  
“快好了，你这里开始流出前液了。”  
又撸了几下，用他的前液涂满他的柱体，她扶着他的硬物，试探着送进自己体内。试了几次，她才勉强把他完全吞进，男性被她压在身下，动弹不得。  
“看起来不大，插进来也不容易呢……呼，好烫，你这个还在颤抖呢。”  
“不要……不……这不是我了……”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“诺曼……诺曼……杰登……唔嗯……”  
“虽然很对不起你，诺曼，但以后你要经常和我做了。”  
她抬起身体又坐下，反复吞吐他的热物。  
“呃……嗯……你……太过分了……”男性脑内已经被动物性本能充溢，嘴上依旧拒绝，但身体已经开始沉沦，配合她扭动身体，想要进入更深的地方。  
“你身上好香，皮肤软软的，还很白嫩呢。”稍微用力就在他细白的皮肤上留下指痕，让她有点舍不得弄伤他。  
“为什么……为什么……要对我做这种事情……”  
“你的身体可以生成魔力，容纳魔力……和我互补……你的小玩意儿越来越烫了。”  
她不懈地压榨他，这让他濒临绝顶边缘。  
“……啊啊！好……热……我的身体……”  
“射进来，别想别的，射吧。”  
仿佛被她的声音蛊惑，身体里急需获得自由的热流极速涌向那一点。在她最后一次压下身体时，饱经凌虐的柱顶被她内部的入口吸住，他的精神防线彻底崩塌。几乎惨叫着将自己第一次的精液注入身上女性内腔中。  
他的身体颤抖不止，所有的意识都集中在被吸住的那处，只想要更多地用自己体液注满女性的腔体。  
原来做爱是这个感觉吗……意识一片空白……虽然被她强暴，但依旧高潮到射精了……可耻的生理反应。  
她等他抖着腰把最后一滴精液射出，立刻开始进行魔力转化。  
男性痛苦喘息，用手掌按住自己心脏的位置。  
“转化完全没有问题。是不是你经常和别人做爱啊？精液里的魔力太稀薄了。”  
“我才没有和别人做过……放开我！”被囚禁的男性恼怒的低吼。  
“那可真是对不起了，你的第一次射精就是这种状态下。我会经常上你，用你的躯体为我提供精化的魔力，让你变成只能在我身体里射精的男性。”  
“以后……还要做这种事？！”诺曼的声音有点痛苦，捂着胸口的手掌更使力了。  
“每天都会做，做很多次。你现在的精液量和魔力量太小，你看看——”  
她抬起臀部，他的疲软肉棒立刻离开她身体，失去了包容地，令他失神了一下。  
“一滴都没流出来，全部吸收掉了。我会把你养成能射到我容纳不下的专用魔力精化器。”  
“不要……不要……”男性无力反抗，在她眼里看来都十分诱惑。  
“你很快就会习惯。但你的心脏是不是有点状况？”  
“才没有……嗯……”  
她扒开他按在心脏位置的手，用自己的手掌按上去。  
［愈疗］  
抽痛不止的心肌突然平复，痛楚瞬时减轻。  
“好点没有？”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“你可爱的小脸蛋都痛到扭曲了。不舒服就告诉我，治疗系魔法虽然不是我的专长，但小伤小痛我还能帮你处理。”  
诺曼扭过头不吭声，高潮退去后，耻辱感又泛了上来。  
“今天不会再上你了，好好休息。”说罢，她滚到床上，也不怕他对自己不利，和他保持了些距离，快速入睡了。  
他转头看带来耻辱的对象，胸口气的发胀，却没有一点趁机杀死她的冲动。  
她没有杀死自己的打算，也不会让别人碰自己——能相信她吗？被一个人侵犯，总比在一群人身下承受屈辱要好得多。  
如果是她的话，还能忍受。心里权衡着，诺曼望着她。长期在荒原生活，让女性拥有麦色肌肤，紧致有力的身体曲线，那胸脯圆润，想摸一下，不知道她会不会……  
摸着自己的胸口，那里还残留着被她抚摸治疗的触觉记忆，总归是要活下去，他苦涩地想，忐忑不安地浅眠了。  
旁边的女性醒来翻身，他立刻也醒了，警惕的看她行动。  
在床上伸了个懒腰，她爬过来拦腰抱起他。  
“我自己能走，别抱我！”  
“你要习惯被我抱，有一段时间你不能自由行动了。”  
“你要干什么？！”  
“改造你的身体，连接你的魔力流回路。”  
“我才没有那种东西，你不要……”  
“谁告诉你没有的？”  
“导师……我从小做过多次各种各样的检查，除了微弱的魔力流，什么都没有。”  
“那群什么都不懂的菜鸡。你是天生的魔力生成者，再微弱也是有回路的，只是全部堵塞了而已。”  
“堵塞？你要对我做什么？”  
“用魔力源石放进你身体里的通路点，我再和你交合，很快就能打开。”  
“不要！”  
“你没有办法反抗我，你也赢不了我，对不对？”  
“可恶……”男性低骂，但又无法反驳她。  
“生气的样子都这么可爱，好庆幸是你。”  
嘲笑着诺曼，帮他洗漱完毕，魔法师从用具盒里摸出镶了魔力源石的耳钉。  
“庆幸？对我来说就是羞辱和折磨——啊！”  
耳垂被刺穿，但只痛了一瞬，她立刻用治疗魔法替他治愈了伤口。  
“还有更多的折磨呢，你要做好心理准备。”  
“不要……啊……疼！”  
男性的乳头被她捏住，细小的乳孔被撑开，带着连接线的微小魔力源塞了进去。  
“你现在的回路全部是断开的，只能多吃点苦。这只是暂时的，你的魔力通路完成后，就用不到这个了。”  
“不要动我的身体！放开我！你这个变态！”  
“这只是开始。屁股抬起来。”  
“你想干什么？”他惊惧不安地试图并拢双腿。  
“另一个通路点在你肠腔里。”  
“住手！”诺曼拼命扭动身体，试图躲开她手中捏着的粗大魔力源石。  
“老实点，要不然就只能把你固定住，强行塞进你。魔力源石这么硬，很容易刺破肠道掉进你腹腔里。”  
被她冷漠地恐吓，诺曼只能满含耻辱地打开双腿。  
［洁净］  
“荒原上水很稀有，只能用魔法帮你浣肠了。”  
“呜……你……太过分了……”被魔力搅动肠壁，仿佛在被什么有生命的怪物插弄，令诺曼十分羞耻，但只能用无力的语言反抗她。  
“差不多清理干净了，我要给你做扩张，放松身体。”  
“住手……这……”  
“你已经没有拒绝的立场，忍受吧，或者享受？我知道很多男人被插后面都能高潮。”  
被她的手指侵犯，诺曼干涩的后穴逐渐变得湿滑。  
“你很有天份，居然可以分泌肠液，你的身体说不定格外淫荡呢。看这个状态，应该很快就能完成回路了。”  
“为什么我的身体……会……”  
“好了。自己按住腿根，我要把魔力源放进去了。”  
被异物侵入的一瞬间，诺曼差点痛到窒息。他绷直脚背，拼力放松后穴，直到完全吞进那巨大的结晶块。完全没入的时候，男性的后穴发出了咕啾的水声，难道自己身体真的，只是淫荡的肉块？混乱悲哀的想着，体内的魔力源石开始发热，刺激到他反射性地收缩肠壁。  
“好热，这个东西……为什么……”  
“你的身体饥渴地吸收魔力呢。”  
“你的导师，那群菜鸡，以为你只会生成微弱魔力，但你的体质最强悍的，是吸收源石里的巨大魔力并储藏。而我和你正好相反，我只可以释放魔力，我只能找到你这样的人来帮我补充，你就是我的电池。”  
“这就是，你要对我做的事……”  
男性最敏感脆弱的前列腺被发热的异物烫到，他蠕动肠腔想获得更多的刺激，昨晚被压榨过的柔软阴茎，也颤巍巍地站立起来。  
“这么快就可以了？”  
她不得不承认，自己对他非常有感觉，ff只是看着他发情泛红的身体，就想立刻吞掉他，凌虐他。  
而且她也马上实施了。和昨晚不同，被男性使用过的秘穴很轻易地完全吞进他，滚烫的内腔让诺曼忍不住哀哼颤抖。  
“我想……”  
“你想要什么？”  
“摸你的胸……”被欲望冲昏头脑，他不由自主的向她提出要求。  
“摸啊。”拉着他的手按在自己丰润的乳房上，看着身下的男人露出迷茫的表情，她噗嗤笑了，“我还以为你想要怎样，只是摸这里吗？”  
“嗯，嗯，好软……”男性觉醒了本能，用指缝夹揉她的乳尖。  
这可立刻反馈到自己身上，她舒服到收紧了内壁，紧紧束缚住他。  
“要，要出来了！”嘶哑着高吟，他感觉到自己的一部分急速进入她体内。  
“你这次，射出来好多，充满了魔力！我可真是捡到大宝贝了。”  
“我不行了，放过我……”  
“还早着呢，你还能给我更多的，对不对？”完全没打算放过他，女性逼迫他接连攀上极点。  
没几回合，柔弱的男性已经叫到嗓子都哑了，失去气力，只能瘫在她身下，任由她压榨，但她的手掌按在他胸口，似乎怕他心脏病突发，这样能为他及时治疗。  
“你好弱哦……”  
累到半昏迷间，听到了她的评价。好不甘心……居然被女人上到失力……他心里气忿，但依旧改变不了事实。  
最可恨的，自己的性器还在她体内不停地抽插，这次不是她硬上他，是自己的生理反应。几乎无意识般，只是想埋进她身体里，想在那隐秘的腔内释放自己。  
后穴中的异物烫到仿佛要把肠腔溶解，胸口也好热，被刺进乳头里的魔力源石也开始流转魔力。  
已经不知道自己射了多少次，只能哑叫着配合她的动作，将流转全身的热潮一次又一次注进她体内。  
直到身体被魔力彻底充满，诺曼的神智绷断了。  
他浑浑噩噩，不知道过了多少天，数不清后腔里的结晶体到底换了多少次，意识清醒的时候，她必定会和他反复交合，逼他从魔力源石里吸取魔力。他的意志依旧清晰，心理上持续微弱的反抗她，但身体却彻底沦为她的所有物。男性在这种反复的高潮和魔力冲刷中，不自觉地堕落，沉溺。  
或许已经过了数年的时间，直到有一天，他在一次陌生的高潮袭击下昏厥。  
等再次恢复意识，他感觉到身体里溢满本来不属于自己的东西，是魔力，在细胞间流淌穿行，从未体会过的畅快感。  
见诺曼醒来，她扶起他，喂给他流质食物。  
“回路流转正常了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“一会帮你取掉乳头里的魔力石，你可怜的小乳头都肿了。”  
“我还承受得住。”  
“好好吃完，你体质太差，从来没听过男人会因为做爱昏迷。”  
“让你失望了。”他尖利的回答她。  
“你可以趁现在多睡一会，下午我要出去狩猎，到那时你可千万别睡了。”等他吃完营养食物，她又帮他漱口擦嘴。  
“睡？反正醒着的时候也是被你硬上，你还不如现在继续强奸我。”  
自己的身体已经被追捕对象改造成为她进行魔力精化的器皿，有些不甘心。  
但忆起导师的话——你只是个魔力生成器，你需要可以和你兼容的魔力释放型的搭档。但人类已经退化到无法容纳魔力，你都是基因突变的稀有品，更别提还想遇到更稀有的那种人？别做梦了，等你彻底发育成熟后，会把你分配给近似基因的血亲，或许你们的后代还能有点希望。如果不行的话，你可能会被分配给很多有隐性基因的人，直到你们生出有天赋的后代。  
可是我不想成为只能配种的牲畜。  
无法说出口，一旦反抗，那种命运就会来临更早。  
“怎么？你还想继续吗？”他的拥有者抱起他放在椅子上。  
他低头看自己赤裸的大腿间，饱经她滋润的肉棒又硬了，苦笑不已：“我还能说不要吗？你已经把我变成你的……你的专用电池了。”  
扶着他肩膀，她再次占有他，男性垂头倚在她肩窝里，配合她的起伏抬臀顶进她，已经非常熟练地和她做爱。被习惯性地绞紧，他发出痛苦般的呻吟。  
从一个饲养场转移到另一个囚笼，他已经不知道哪边会更惨，但他已经在这里了，在这个女人身下，哀吟着高潮，肆意失去意识。  
比起被一堆陌生女人轮流享用，还是被她占有要容易接受一些。至少这些时日以来，她对自己还算温柔……  
思维开始浑噩，身体被熟悉的高潮感充满，带有魔力的白色体液又一次灌进她身体里。  
“如果我们能普通相遇的话……”  
绝顶的感觉夺走了诺曼所有意识，只剩下这句话。  
“醒醒，你这样昏迷睡觉又会窒息。”  
“咳……”他轻咳醒转，眼前的女性关切地看着自己。  
“你怎么知道的……我深度睡眠就会窒息……”  
“你第一次流转魔力之后昏过去，半天没气，把我吓坏了。我还以为你高潮致死……但突然发现你只是生理性窒息。”  
“呵……”  
“打开腿，我要换新的魔力源了。”  
虽然心理上依旧抗拒，但身体已经不由自主地服从她。  
后腔里的硬物被取出，身体空虚了几秒钟，但立刻又被冰凉的替代品侵犯。插入物被固定好后，魔力逐渐开始溢进他。  
“对不起。我也想和你更正常的相遇，但我们的立场让我只有这一种办法才能得到你。”  
“你听到了吗……”  
“对不起。”  
“所以你到底对我有没有感觉？”终于问出这句话，但他其实已经知道了答案。  
“有……你抓住我手腕逼问我的时候，我就想要你了，非常想要你。”  
“你怎么用这种手段……呜……”后穴被魔力热流灼烧，他挺着腰接纳一波一波浓厚的魔力，感觉它们侵入自己的每一个细胞内。  
“我在荒原长大，只懂得想要的，都要去掠夺。”她帮他撸动又站起来的肉棒，再次升温他的欲望。  
“那可真是让你失望了……哈……你抓回来的男人，身体差到做爱会昏厥，睡个觉都可能窒息死掉……我用不了多久……”感受她的掌心温度，他成瘾般地继续把自己向她手里送。  
“可是你想活下去吧？”  
“想……我不想死！”  
“我不会让你死掉，我会守着你，救你。”  
“那可真是……太有安全感了，魔法师大人……”  
“你为什么不逃走？我观察你好久了。你既不反抗也不试图逃跑。”  
“我又能去哪里？荒原里潜伏着食人的妖异，即使我能活着回到城市，也会被立刻囚禁配种。更何况我现在已经可以正常性交，导师应该会给我喂药，让我只会勃起射精，令女性受孕。直到我死掉……”  
她沉默的看他，他自暴自弃的语气让她胸口感到刺疼。  
“哈……我不确定，你只把我当成物品，还是另有感觉……如果……你对我也……嗯……”  
“我想要你。想占有你、保护你。”  
“我，可以了，让我进去……”听到她语气坚定的回答，他的内心墙壁似乎崩裂了，随着心欲要求她。  
“你已经昏过去一次了，还要做吗？”  
“要，让我死在你的身体里，也可以。”  
“你别想轻易死掉。今天不做了，我帮你撸出来。”她放弃继续上他的冲动，用手掌帮他揉刮硬挺到红肿的柱体。  
“啊，能不能，用你的……胸帮我……”舒服到扯住她头发，他又提出要求。  
“果然男人都喜欢奶子啊。”嘲笑他，她跪在他腿间，用丰满的双乳夹住他的硬物挤压。  
敏感的男性性器哪里经得住这种酷刑，没一会儿，他仰着头嗯嗯啊啊地抽搐，乱蹬着腿，喷出黏白体液，落在自己平坦的腹部。  
“要流进你自己的肚脐眼咯。”一边取笑瘫在椅子上的男性，她伏在他腹部，舔掉充满魔力的体液。  
“你怎么……吃掉了……”她吞掉自己精液的行为让他震惊了。  
“味道还好。没有别人形容的腥臭啊，反而有点甜？你确定你没有糖尿病吗？”  
“胡扯！要是有糖尿病，也是被你喂出来的！我除了体质太差，其他数值都在正常范围内！”诺曼气得开始碎碎念。  
他皱眉赌气的表情也格外可爱，狭长的凤眼眯起瞪她，让她泛起无尽的保护欲。  
“没见过你这么可爱的男人，体质差得不得了，身体又软，内心倒很坚强。”  
“你第一次强迫我的时候，也是你的第一次吧？”  
她的笑容促狭，让他不由得问出心中疑惑。  
“你怎么发觉的？”揉小动物一样揉他下巴，她享受男人柔滑皮肤在指尖划过的触感，胡渣长出来了，又该帮他处理了。  
“我也是个男人啊，虽然以前没和别人做过，但为了尽早和其他女性——配种，这些知识很小就学过。插进去的时候明显……你和我一样没经验。”  
“配种？什么意思？”  
“你为什么会抓我？”  
“你的身体能生成并容纳魔力。”  
“没错，为了这稀有的能力，我本来会成为公畜，和很多女性交合，生下继承我能力的后代。”  
“还真像那些人会干的事，把人当做牲口一样管理。但是，你想留下后代吗？”  
“我恨不得这被诅咒的血缘尽快断绝……”  
“我还有事情没告诉你，可能你也不会留下后代了。”  
“什么？！”  
“和你一样，我的遗传也有问题。为什么我还能使用魔法——因为我继承了祖神的血统，本不该觉醒的能力。”  
停了停，看他脸上表情凝固，她犹豫是否要继续说下去。  
“因为幼时突发事件，我产生了返祖现象，导致我的身体无法生成卵子，也无法轻易达到性高潮。而你身体的魔力回路已经和我同化，你几乎不可能对其他女性硬起来了。”  
男人愣了一秒，抓住她摸自己下巴的手指，挪到颈间继续抚摸，想了想，突然发问。  
“那你也不能和别人再……？”  
“没错，你只能和我，我也只能和你。”  
“那倒合了我的意。我不想碰别的女人，你也别想找别的男人。”  
“我发誓，此生只有你一个男人。”  
互相确认了彼此的意愿，似乎不用交合，只要触碰彼此，魔力就能在身体与身体间往复。  
但这点魔力传递还是没有让诺曼直接内射转化的效果好，陆陆续续又试了很多次，两人最后还是放弃了，依旧采用最原始的办法——还能得到不少乐趣。  
休养了这么久，诺曼终于能跟她离开房间，出门晒晒太阳运动一下，或者帮着做些简单的事务，他身体变得健康许多，也不会频繁地在做爱过程中昏倒了。但她不想让那些心怀不轨的人看到他，他们看他的眼神总带了别的欲望。  
“你这么重要，他们居然没有把你关起来好好看管。”  
狩猎回来，在浴室里帮诺曼擦拭身体，她忍不住问他。  
“这是我自己提出的要求。成为只会授精的肉块之前，我想最后在阳光下生活一年。”  
“越听越觉得你好惨。”让男人贴在自己胸口，她揉他头发，安抚他。  
“虽然我恨你当时绑架了我……但你却帮我回避了我被注定的结局。我的心脏不好，说不定哪天就死在床上，死在某个陌生女人的身体里。这种死法，让我……恶心。”  
“为什么城市的洗脑教育下，还会有你这样叛逆的存在？”  
“总会有异数。我是城市的异数，你是我的异数。”  
“你还能做吗？”被他的话语挑逗起了情欲，她直白的问。  
“能……如果我心脏骤停，你也会为我施加治疗魔法。我还有点享受射精到濒临死亡的感觉。”  
“你是不是被我玩坏了，精神上的？”  
“被你玩坏的感觉也挺好，我什么都不用思考，只要跟着本能，插进你的小穴，在你体内射个没完……这么一想，我也占了不少便宜。”  
“你还想占我便宜？”  
“不敢了，一会我射进去的时候，你轻点抓我背，好疼。”  
“我才没有抓你后背！”  
“我自己送到你指甲下擦伤的，行了吧。”  
这是他第一次主动。  
他力气太小，只能抬起她的一条腿，熟练地用自己已经溢出前液的硬柱捅进她。  
她从对面的镜子里看他将自己压在墙上。男性细瘦的腰肢抽动不停。体内滚烫的感觉让她的手指几乎按进他脊背，留下一道道红痕。在晶莹的汗液对比下，新旧错落的血痕格外明显。  
真的抓伤他了。要帮他治疗才行，否则会感染……但这点理智思考即刻被男性的勤恳劳作击散。  
好热，他的东西又热又硬，连身体最里面都开始发痒，想要他更深，更猛烈地进入。  
视线继续向上，伏在男性肩头的，是人类女性情动的脸庞。那是自己吗？  
“你在想什么？我这么努力……你还不满意吗……”被她渴求的男性，用几乎窒息的沙哑嗓音在耳边抱怨，“好烫……你今天放进来的魔力源为什么这么烫……我那个弱点，已经受不了……”  
“你的身体已经完全适应魔力源石。压到你的腺体了吗？”  
“在，在灼烧那里，我要射了……呜……”  
他煎熬痛苦的呻吟让她立刻吻他。  
到底是谁攻陷了谁？这个疑问已经无法得到解答，两具肉体狂乱的互相纠缠，黏腻的体液沿着他的大腿淌下来，带着魔力结晶的色泽，在他腿上绘出蓝色的溪流。  
男性已经快到顶峰，混沌地回应她的吻。在缠绵难分的长吻后，他绷紧身体灌满她，又昏倒在她怀里，连肉柱都还嵌在她身体里没拔出来。  
［愈疗］  
立刻使用治疗魔法，她用手指拂过他后背，治愈她带给他的抓痕，最后按在他背心位置，缓解体弱男性的心脏痛楚。  
诺曼昏迷着轻轻地呼出一口气，才让她放下心，试着把他还没软下去的硬物从身体里退出，但他无意识地又压着她，把抽出来的部分插回去，哼哼着嵌得更深。为了让他软下来，她剧烈地晃动和他相连接的身体部位，并按住男性的臀部，用内壁紧紧吸附并摩擦。  
男性发出无意识的痛苦呻吟，没几下就将自己完全交给她。  
射进来的精液魔力充盈，让她转化了好一阵子，这才明白，心意相通的交合才能完全激发魔力源和他所有潜能。  
他和她，确实是完美的魔力契合者。  
抱起恋人放回床上，她小心地把被吸干的魔力源石从他后穴里取出来，换上新的，久经调教的男性后腔反射性地吞进异物。  
为昏睡中的他盖上被子，她出门弄些吃的。  
怕他在睡眠中呼吸停滞，她不敢离开诺曼太久，拎了干粮就回房间，连路上凑过来瞎聊的人都没搭理。  
一推门，眼前的一切让魔法师气到几乎杀人。  
几个男人按住她的珍宝，掰开他的大腿，试图侵犯他。  
“你在他后面塞了什么东西？抠不出来，没法插进去用啊。”  
“你们居然敢碰他？”  
“你把这东西调教的这么完美，不分享一下吗？”  
“别逗我笑了。把你们的脏手拿开。或者我直接扭断它们？”魔法师的怒气瞬间漾满了整间屋子。  
“疯子！”扔下一动不动的他，名义上的同伴骂骂咧咧离开。  
扔下手里的东西赶紧查看诺曼的状况，他的手臂已经脱臼，手腕也扭曲到不可能的角度。已经痛到昏迷，但他明显拼力进行了反抗，身体上全是擦伤和红痕。  
怕诺曼又窒息，她赶忙把他拍醒。  
“好疼……手疼……肩膀也……我怎么动不了？”  
“别动，我帮你治疗一下。”一点点为他施放治愈魔法，他的表情逐渐放松，但扭了一下身体后，他突然又惨哼一声。  
“后面也疼！”  
拔出魔力源石，血和粘液的混合物立刻从他歙合的入口流出来。  
“那群王八蛋……”骂着那群精虫上脑的色狼，她用手指探进他穴内帮他治疗。  
“说起来你上了我这么多次，都没把我弄到流血。”  
“你可真够心大的，万一割裂了你的肠壁，治疗起来可就难上很多倍。”  
“嗯……反正你能治疗我。不过我有个建议……”  
“说。”  
“魔力源石能不能稍微圆润一点？多塞几颗都没问题，这样你也不用顾忌到我，可以尽情尽兴和我做爱了。”  
“行，你就这点要求吗？可不像你了。”  
“我有那么惹你烦么？不过那些弄伤我的人，会不会——”  
“你别想那么多，这里已经没有人能抵挡我的魔法。如果这里也是错误的地方，我只能带你离开，对你有威胁的话。”  
“你要为了我，放弃容身之所？”  
“有你在的地方，就是容身之所了。”  
“呵呵……”他又开始苦笑，“我喜欢你这个想法，但我们能去哪里？无边无垠的荒原……”  
“去祖神的涅槃地，好吗？”  
“传说中的……那地方存在吗？”  
“有的啊。只是我不想自己去那里。”  
“那里没有别人吗？”  
“没有，在我被传承的记忆里，只有像我这样觉醒了返祖能力的人类才能抵达，我是第一个，也是最后一个。”  
“走。”他的回答十分冲动干脆，就像他果断决定成为她的唯一伴侣一样。  
这世界上最后的魔法师启动了自己房间的机关。平凡无奇的房间变形成为一辆小小的房车，脱离基地，在他震惊的表情里，开始了旅程。  
“这，什么东西……”  
“你们城市里的人真没见识——也难怪，需要极大的魔力才能驱动这车辆，所以我从来没能够启动它。还要感谢你呢，为我提供了这么大量又精纯的魔力。”  
“那，还需要魔力吗？我这就躺好。”  
“很快就会需要你，睡会吧。”  
搂住心爱的她，他絮叨着抱怨了几句，安心入眠。  
已经不知道行进了多久，离开人类聚集地多远，他俩的生活倒是十分单调无聊。她除了离开搞些吃食，就只会窝在房车里和他做爱，从他身体里获得驱动车辆的魔力——还有他带来的快乐。  
在她身体内射了一波，等她离开，诺曼坐起来，自己从后穴里拔出用过的魔力源石，换上新的塞进去，动作十分熟稔。  
“外面就是荒原，难以想象。我想和你在星空下做一次。”用手指把晶体捅进自己腔内，他突然提议。  
“你要求真多。不怕妖异了吗？”  
“有你在，我怕什么？”  
“我怎么觉得你越来越欠打了呢？”  
吐槽着诺曼，又行进了一段路程，找到一个安全的背风地，她才停下车，为他打开车顶。  
脱掉宽松长袍，诺曼拖过靠枕放在自己身下，躺好，挺起已经耸立流泪的美丽肉茎，等恋人享用。  
熟悉的热穴将他吞没，他感受着被她包容的归属感。  
似乎整个世界只剩下他和她，所有的意识都只留存于他们相连接的肉体交合处。  
诺曼张着口无声的喘息，泪渐渐流下来，专注地看着满天的繁星，连呻吟都忘记了。  
“哪里疼吗？”她立刻停下动作，帮他擦去泪水。  
“不，我很开心。我终于自由了……世界好大……我，不再是，笼中鸟……呃啊……继续，继续……”  
应他的要求，她努力满足他。  
隔了很多天，甚至是以年计算的时间，诺曼再一次射精兴奋到昏迷。  
路程很长，但两人互相依靠，没有难熬的感觉。  
她很喜欢诺曼趴在自己怀里的感觉。诺曼也未过度兴奋到昏厥，只是比起躺在平坦的床铺里，还是恋人凹凸有致的怀抱更让他沉迷，特别是被他长期玩耍使用的胸部，软到几乎陷进去。  
旅程终于抵达了终点。  
挡在世界尽头的迷雾散去，连绵的丘陵现身。山川湖泊，为她移位，打开通向禁地的道路。  
踏入山谷，除了繁花和大理石建筑物，漫山遍野都是魔力源石。  
“果然是这里了。”  
“这里？发生过什么？”  
“这星球曾经因为人类的纷争，濒于毁灭，大地裂开，山岭崩塌。祖神化为魔力源石填补了星球的裂缝，才为人类留下来生存之地，而这里，就是祖神最后停下脚步的地方。”  
“我还没问过你，你怎么会有祖神的遗传因子？”  
“说来挺狗血的。祖神用自己修复大地之前，曾经有过恋人，是人类。”  
“啊，神话都是这么讲的。”摸着下巴，诺曼仔细观察寂静之地的建筑物。  
“不知为什么，他的恋人居然怀上了神的孩子。当然生不下来，最后只能从子宫里取出胚胎，分解成遗传因子，潜入人类的血脉。”  
“祖神居然是男性吗？”  
“废话。为什么我现在没办法为你生下后代？！全是他的错！如果他是女的，我肯定现在早就可以——”  
“别管他！”诺曼用力吻住她。祖神唯一的继承者，被爱人的舌堵到说不出话。  
“无论能不能生，我和你现在已经很快乐，不是吗？”  
“嗯，我好喜欢你，爱你？”  
“爱我。”诺曼低声回答她，非常开心，转身继续探查山谷里的遗迹。  
“这是神殿？”  
“对。”  
“看起来曾经有人使用过。”  
“如果我魔力足够，可以重新启动这里！”  
“启动？能让这个世界变得更好？”诺曼摩挲毫无风化迹象的石雕建筑，向她提问。  
“但那是神才能做到的事情……”  
“魔力不够？有我呢。这里全都是魔力源石，让我彻底变成你的精化器。”男性边说着边脱掉自己的衣物，寻了块平坦些的位置，躺在蓝莹莹的魔力源石上。  
“来，上我。”敞开腿躺好，他揉了几下自己的肉柱，捻出体液，习惯性地等她骑到自己身上。  
等待恋人把自己吞没，诺曼如往常般呻吟，融化自己。  
但突然，男性被高潮泪水覆盖的眼眸捕捉到了不同寻常的东西。  
“你……背后那是，翅膀吗……唔……再用力一点，我要射了……”  
“什么翅膀……你的东西好烫，怎么回事？”扶着他小腹吸取魔力的她，也发觉到了不同。  
“不……啊……我的心脏要裂开了！啊！！”诺曼惨叫着再次释放自己。  
她眼看魔力源石从他背后刺穿他胸口，但伤口却没有一丝鲜血流出。莹蓝的结晶体随即化为流动的汁液，覆盖渗进他身体。  
他和她的魔力通路瞬间完全开启，融合。她背后的巨大羽翼，也将他重重包裹。  
“我……被这星球同化了……和你一样，这星球，选择了我……”  
“有没有觉得哪里不适？”  
“我应该不会在做爱的时候昏过去了。”  
“你的重点只有这个吗？”她恼怒无奈地夹紧他。  
“呃，对我来说，这是很重要的事情……为我的女神，献上我的一切……我还要……”缠磨着她，诺曼把自己奉献给她。  
二合为一，才是完整的神祇。  
他们的彻底融合觉醒顺便清除了这星球上所有的妖异。不过谁管他的呢，这双恋人，依旧沉醉在对方的身体中，直到世界消亡。


End file.
